Gilby x Ylvie
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: La apuesta que se habían marcado estaba claro: No hablar y no meterse con Vicky durante el tiempo que estuviera en Flake. Quien ganase le podría pedir cualquier cosa al otro... pero a lo mejor los dos pueden ganar. *Titulo malisimo, ya buscare otro.


En toda la aldea de Flake se escuchaban los gritos de una acalorada pelea. Eran Gilby e Ylvie, en otra de sus muchas peleas.

-Ylva, sera mejor que los paremos -le dijo Monika a la mujer que era su jefa cuando Halvar estaba en sus incontables viajes. En el rio que cruzaba el bosque, limpiando la ropa.

-¿Para que? -pregunto la mujer pelirroja de la coleta- siempre es lo mismo, espera a que vuelba mi hijo y se enfriaran los animos, siempre a sido así.

-Si, para luego volber a emerger. Ylva, tu marido se fue ayer mismo y ya estan discutiendo, yo no pienso aguantar a esos dos becerros cuatro meses así.

Mientras con Gilby e Ylvie.

-...¡Por que eres una lunatica! -le chico un joven de cabello castaño de unos dieciocho años a una chica de catorce de cabello rubio.

-¡Sí soy una lunatica es por tu culpa, pesado! -le contradijo ella.

Habia sido un error de tactica por parte de Ylva poner a los dos a trabajar en el mismo lugar a pelar patatas.

-¿Perdona? ¡Pesado yo!

-Sí tu, llevas toda la mañana dandome la brasa con que pelo mal las patatas.

-Y es cierto, ¿Quieres una segunda opinion niña malcriada?

sin esperar respuesta de la chica ofendida le dio la espalda y cogio una de tantas patatas de un monton.

-¡Eh, vosotros! -le chillo a un grupo de campesinos, los interpelados lo miraron- ¿Esto os parece una patata bien pelada? -pregunto acercandose a ellos y alzandola bien arriba.

-¿Eso es una patata? -pregunto uno de ellos sin creerselo.

Gilby le paso la patata... o mas bien lo que habia sido una patata antes de llegar a manos de Ylbie, ahora parecia un huevo de pajaro enano y amarillo.

-¿Quien ha hecho esta chapuza, Gilby? -pregunto el mismo hombre al muchacho mientras los otros y otras hablaban entre ellos entre risitas o se reian abiertamente.

-¿Quien va a ser Klor? la tonta del pueblo. -le informo mientras señalaba a Ylvie de muy malos modos.

Todos se rieron muchisimo esta vez y la gente ya habia formado un corro para ver el espectaculo de "los novios" como los habian bautizado hace ya tantos años.

La niña se acerco al sujeto de su indignacion con rabia contenida. Todos contubieron el aliento.

-Cuidado Gilby, la tonta del pueblo se cabrea -dijo un chico de entre la multitud y al instante el grupo de sus amigos se rio con el.

Pero ella hizo algo inesperado, ni siquiera se digno a mirar al chico castaño y... ¡Pum! le habia dado una patada en todo el estomago.

-¡Auch! -se quejo el y todos se rieron, Giby tambien sonrio para guardar las apariencias del daño que le habia hecho.

Al ver su sonrisa de imbecil ella se irrito tanto que se largo corriendo dejando a todos menos a Gilby con cara de burros.

-Querido publico -dijo Gilvy con sorna- ya no hay nada que ver por hoy -y despues continuo señalando donde se habia alegado Ylvie- y sera mejor que me disculpe con ella si quieren mas mañana.

Todos asintieron con risillas en sus labios y volbieron a las tareas. Gilby se adentro a paso moderado en el bosque, cada pisada era un suplicio.

-Mira que tiene fuerza... -mascullo entre dientes y luego añadio ente molesto y decepcionado- Sí Vicky la viera ahora...

Ella era tan dulce cuando Vicky pisaba tierra firme... y tan cruel cuando no estaba. "Seguro que a Vicky le hubiera dado toda la razon del mundo si hubiera sido el"

Penso decepcionado y goleando un arbol que tenia cerca recordando lo que paso aquella mañana.

Pensamiento-recuerdo de Gilby:

_-Bien, muchachos -dijo Ylva- esta mañana ustedes se encargaran de las patatas. -dijo señalando un monton de ellas._

_-Sí -contesto Gilby._

_-Sí, tia Ylva -completo Ylvie a su vez._

_Y se pusieron a trabajar, llebaban un rato así, uno detras del otro con las espaldas unidas, Gilby empezaba a aburrirse cuando oyo un quejido a su espalda._

_-¿Que paso? -pregunto girando la cabeza y la espalda y bajando la mirada._

_Detras de el, la bajita Ylvie parecia mas baja de lo que ya era y estaba hecha una bola._

_El mayor le poso una mano en el hombro._

_-Vamos renacuaja, ¿que paso? -pregunto amistoso._

_Le corrio la cortina de su largo cabello y vio lo que ocurrio: Manaba sangre de la palida mano de Ylvie, se habia cortado. _

_No era mucho pero podria ser peor si se dejaba a la intenperie._

_-Ven conmigo, -le dijo- acompañame al rio, mojada no te dolera tanto la palma._

_Pero ella se deshizo de el con un movimiento._

_-¿Que haces? Vamos asi no te curaras nunca._

_-¡No quiero! -le informo._

_El resto paso tan rapido, solo se recordaba al el y a la pequeña Ylvie gritandose y tirandose cosas a la cabeza._

Fin del pensamiento-recuerdo de Gilby.

"¿Por que se puso así? -penso- no es propio de ella ser así."

Al recordar la pequeña herida que tenia Ylvie se apresuro a encontrarla, antes de que pudiese infectarsele.

No le llevo mucho tiempo, se la encontro llorando dentro de una cueva oscura. No estaba metida del todo, asi que no era su intencion esconderse. ¿A lo mejor le estaba esperando?

Gilby se lleno de esperanza al pensar eso pero en seguida se dijo que no, era imposible: Solo con Vicky era así...solo con el.

¿Es que no se habia enterado? Vicky ya estaba cojido, si alguna vez el pelirrojo sintio algo por su prima ese sentimiento ya no estaba. ¿Por que no podia darse cuenta y seguir su vida?

-¿Ylvie? -de dijo en un susurro ella le miro con sus intensos ojos negros tan parecidos a los sullos.

-Has tardado menos de lo que pense... -le contesto tambien en un susurro. Gilby parecio distinguir esperanza en el tono de voz de la rubia.

-¿Me... esperabas? -le pregunto ocultando muy mal su esperanza.

-Por supuesto que si tonto -le dijo con una sonrisa, despues volbio la tristeza y se vio la herida.

Gilby penso que era hermosa, que no podria amar a otra ¿cuando se enamoro de ella? Eso no podia contastarlo. Pero sabia que ahora que estaba enterado de sus sentimientos no iba a olvdarlos. Entonces entendio los pobremas que devia estar pasando Ylvie tras el rechazho no verbal de Vicky.

Ella nunca se atrevio a confesarle sus sentimientos y el se habia enamorado de otra sin saber que otra persona pensaba en el de esa manera. Es lo mismo por lo que pasaba el de niño cuando los veia a losdos jugar, pero meterse con Vicky no era la solucion... nunca lo fue.

-¿Te duele? -preguntaron los dos a la vez y de la verguenza miraron al lugar contrario del que miraba el otro.

Momentos despues Ylvie dejo que Gilby le vendara la herida como pudo con un trozo de tela que llevaba.

-Has ganado esta vez -le informo la rubia mas contenta.- pero no ganaras la guerra.

Se fue mas contenta y segura de lo que estaba por dentro mientras Gilby la seguia pensando.

"Eso espero pequeña, eso espero."

* * *

**Al fin me atrevi a subir el primer cap del fic que tenia en mente desde hace muuuuuuuuucho. XD ¿Reviews?**


End file.
